In order to protect data from being seen by others, a user can store data on his or her computer in an encrypted form. The data is encrypted using an appropriate security key or keys, and decrypted only if an authentication process is successful. This authentication process can involve various actions, such as the user providing a correct password. However, situations can arise in which the authentication process fails, such as if the user forgets his or her password. Such situations can be problematic because the user is unable to have data on his or her computer decrypted, even though he or she is a legitimate user of the computer.